


A kitten named Mousey

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atticus Callenreese, Aww, Banana Fish has taken over my life and I have no regrets, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kittens, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i cant get enough of Ash and Eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Atticus sneaks home a stray kitten. Yep. Okay. Here’s the story. This is just random. But fun and cute.





	A kitten named Mousey

Eiji stops by the door before going into the apartment. A neighbor stopped to talk to him about a issue with the water pressure to see if they were experiencing it too. Atticus looked around bored by the adults annoying talking. He tugged at Eijis hand a couple times. He finally pulled away, he went down a couple businesses. He saw a small puffy orange kitten sitting by the dumpster. It looked cold and lonely, it meowed at him. He picked him up, he heard Eiji calling for him. He stuffed the kitten in his jacket. 

“Coming pop pop!!!”

“Why did you run off like that! You scared me half to death! I told you stay by me and hold my hand. What if you ran into traffic!!!”

“Sorry pop pop” he said and held the kitten who was now purring. 

“Take my hand so we can walk back”

He flopped up a sleeve and Eiji took it giving him a look. Once they got back to the apartment. Atticus slid off his shoes and dropped his backpack at the door. He went running towards his door. 

“Hi daddy!” He yelled at Ash as he ran by. 

“Uh hi?”

Eiji shrugged and went to hang up his coat and take his shoes off. Atticus slammed his door and took his coat off. The kitten meowed and looked around, Atticus let the kitten roam around. 

“I’m going to call you Mousey! I’ll get you some milk and food. What do you eat?”

The kitten meowed and nuzzled against him. 

“Did you hear something?” Eiji asked Ash and walked towards the bedroom. 

“Thank God I’m not hearing things again” Ash said. 

Atticus slinked out of his room. Ash and Eiji watched him go to the kitchen and get a bowl of milk and some Cheerios off to the side. He started back to his room. 

“Hey no food in your bedroom.” Ash yelled. 

“But I’m busy with something!”

“You’re lying Atticus.”Eiji said with a firm tone. A faint meow came across the room again. 

“What is that noise!?” Ash finally said and got up and went towards the bedrooms. 

“NOTHING!!!!” Atticus yelled almost dropping the stuff in his hands when he went running towards the bedroom. 

Eiji rolled his eyes and went into the bedroom. He looked around the bedroom and saw the ball of fluff on Atticus’s bed. He let out a small laugh. 

“Oh my god. Ash!!”

“I can explain!!”

Ash went into the bedroom and saw Eiji holding a small kitten. 

“Our son found a kitten. Where did you find him?”

Atticus looked down at the ground,”by the dumpster he was alone and looked scared and cold.”

“Hey you’re not in trouble. Just next time tell us. Don’t be sneaking around. Plus you can’t feed him Cheerios. Let’s get him vet checked and get him some proper food and a litter box. But first. Are you going to take care of him?”

“Yes!”

“Feed him? Water him? Clean the litter box?” Ash asked. 

Atticus nodded and took the kitten from Eiji,”I named him Mousey”

Mousey Callenreese the kitten.


End file.
